1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice pack apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ice pack apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement about an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various ice pack wraps, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,176; 4,311,022; and 4,971,041 are available in the prior art.
The instant invention sets forth an improvement over the prior art by including a polymeric foam web mounted to a flexible web to provide for enhanced frictional engagement of the wrapping web relative to an individual in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.